


Lazy Summer Days

by Reiya_Wakayama



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, Kissing, Lazy Days, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Slash, Sleepiness, Sneaking Out, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiya_Wakayama/pseuds/Reiya_Wakayama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin sneak away from the castle for some alone time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Summer Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Venivincere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venivincere/gifts).



> So, my person for the team writing exercise is our dear Captain Venivincere. She wanted: true love, 1st time, vanilla and her prompts: sleepiness, lazy days, sneaking out. I decided to try and incorporate all three prompts instead of just choosing, because I suck at making a decision. Since she so wanted Merlin/Arthur, I am willing to write that, since I love this pairing as well. I’m not sure how well I conveyed true love, but I know I didn’t do 1st time, just because of the fact that the story did not want to go in that direction. ;D Hope you enjoy this, oh Captain, my Captain.

Merlin shifts slightly against the warm chest he lays on. Warm fingers card through his hair and he lets out a soft sigh, eyes closing as he hums sleepily. Overhead, the summer sun shinesfaintly through the thin cloud layer; giving the world a soft glowing cast. Spring has finally given way to the warmth of summer and the land seems to hum with life.

Today though, it seems, just a little brighter, a little warmer. It feels like nothing bad can happen on just such a day and many are taking advantage of it. They had spotted many of the townswomen and children headed for the woods, baskets in tow to collect the ripening fruits that are sure to be growing amongst the trees and bushes.

It isn’t often that he and Arthur can slip away like this. They have ridden far enough away to keep the patrols — and the women, god forbid! — from accidentally stumbling on them, but not so far that they can’t ride back quickly in case of an emergency. Only Arthur’s closest knights know where they are and will fetch them if something comes up, and only if it is of dire importance. The knights will follow his instructions to the dime; they know their prince needs some time to unwind after so long running patrols and training with so few breaks in-between.

Stretching, Merlin reaches up, letting Arthur pull him closer to kiss, enjoying the gentle give and take of their mouths. He shivers agreeably as Arthur uses his strength to drag Merlin closer, pulling the paler man up to straddle his lap. Even before they had become lovers, Merlin had enjoyed Arthur’s very physical nature, the ease of comradeship. Of course, now that Arthur knows this, he uses it to get his way.

Merlin lets out a small gasp as Arthur’s hands trail lower, sliding along still sensitive skin from their earlier activities. He presses their bodies closer together, enjoying the warm tingle that skates through his body as skin slides against skin. It’s like the moment their skin touches; he and Arthur turn into one big conductor for his magic, making it come alive.

Gentle fingertips brush lightly against still tender places and Merlin breaks the kiss to bury his face in Arthur’s neck, his cheeks flaming red. “Arthur,” Merlin says pleadingly, embarrassed and turned on at the same time. Arthur always does this to him and no matter how often it happens it still makes Merlin squirm.

“Shh, Merlin, it’s all right.” Arthur presses a soft kiss to the side of his neck. Merlin nods against his neck and lets Arthur continue, twitching as his prince continues to touch him. Even now, he can still feel the echoes of Arthur’s touches from before and they start to blend together, making him squirm some more. He feels both magic and heat rise to the surface of his skin, making him flush and hypersensitive to everywhere they are pressed together, to the feel of the woolen blanket pressed against his knees and shins.

“Merlin?” Arthur asks, his eyes blown wide. Merlin just nods again, letting Arthur pull him closer. They have plenty of time until they are needed. The woods are silent around their little bubble of summer.

 **End**


End file.
